Looking Back
by dobbydiedahero
Summary: Andromeda makes her final decision about Remus Lupin. Andromeda on her daughter's relationship with a werewolf.


AN: I already wrote this but it crashed. Andromeda on Remus Lupin and her daughter. One-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

Looking Back

Andromeda Black shuffles in her seat. A werewolf is inside her house. Ted Tonks seems to have sensed this, he reaches for his wife's hand under the table and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Nymphadora's hair is a bright pink. She chats on and on, oblivious to her mother's straight face.

"And then Bellatrix Lestrange just curses me. I mean, wow! Is she even sane? Can't believe you're even related to her mum!"

"So, Remus and I are going to rescue Harry after supper. And then…" She stops. "Mum! Remus! You're not saying anything."

"Indeed, they aren't Dora!" Her dad playfully agrees. She chuckles.

"Come Dad! I'm going to talk to you about the grass outside! Let's leave these two to get re-acquainted with each other." She pulls her father like a 10- year old.

Silence covers the two in-laws to be. Andromeda won't start the conversation though.

"Lovely weather we're having madam," Remus starts.

"Indeed." She answers. She is not decided on her daughter's fiancé. He is a werewolf. But then, she'll be just like her parents if she stops the marriage and that will call for her daughter to run away just as she did. She has to decide now. She doesn't know when her daughter might bring this man back.

"Tell me, what do you think of my sisters?" she sips her pumpkin juice. It was hard to insult a sister in front of a sister. She knows that Remus doesn't like her sisters.

"I do not know them personally but I did have encounters with Bellatrix Lestrange. She is tough. Skilled duelist. Difficullt enemy but I'm sure she would protect her loved ones to a great extent. She is not the type to sit down and let the men do the job, she wants a piece of the action. She likes inflicting pain though. " his muscles tense.

"Go on Remus," she says.

"I do not know Narcissa Malfoy personally and I never met her. All I know is that she married a death eater, is sister's with one. And her son is too. I believe she is in a difficult stage because I'm sure she's very protective of Draco as what Harry said and I don't think she would want her son to be put in danger. Very protective indeed. Like Bellatrix, a difficult enemy. " Remus doesn't know is it's alright what he said.

Andromeda smiles. "Very well."

Nymphadora comes back with Ted Tonks and they talk some more. Remus relaxes at the sight of Nymphadora.

Andromeda likes this man. He viewed things without biases. He is also smart despite him being poor. And he's Sirius' friend so he must be good. Andromeda remembers her cousin. He was always fun and brave. If he believed Remus was a good man then he must be. Andromeda Tonks wonders if she didn't disobey her parents. Looking back at the past, she sees what her life could have been. A wife of a death eater with heirs who are on the way of becoming a death eater. Never the life she dreamed of. Then perhaps, Remus won't be so bad. Nymphadora is happy with him. He is patient. Dora needs someone patient. When she married Ted anyway, he was also poor but smart. Remus was the same. Maybe she should be kinder towards him. He is a good man. Her cousin and Dumbledore trusted him. Yes, he is a good man.

She was shaken out of her thinking by her daughter. Her daughter's hair turns to a lively shade of yellow. Curiosity and excitement.

"Mum! Come with me to the kitchen." She pulls her mother and smiles at the men left at the are out of earshot, she whispers, " What do you think mum?"

"He is a good man, Dora." She answers. "Don't lose him." Tonks exhales. Her hair turns bright pink.

"Yay! Mum, Why are you getting so sentimental?" she asks

"I'm not Dora, be careful later at the Potters." Andromeda looks at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time, Mad-Eye must be looking for you."

"Don't worry mum. I won't die." She laughs.

Ted and Remus stand up. They all finished eating.

"Let's go Remus."

"Thank you for the dinner, sir, madam,"

"Please Remus, call us what Dora calls us," Ted says.

Andromeda shakes his hand. Ted pats his back. "Take care!" he screams. Tonks apparates them out just as he was going to shake his fiance's father's hand.

Ted asks his wife, "Do you think they'll be happy?"

"Sure," she says. Before she enters the house, she whispers, "we are."

Ted Tonks smiles.


End file.
